Hodor
Hodor ist der Stallbursche der Starks Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Er ist der Urenkel der Alten Nan . Erscheinung & Charakter Er ist groß, liebenswert und geistig zurückgeblieben und verständigt sich nur mit einem Laut ("Hodor"), der ihm seinen Namen gibt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Niemand weiß, woher das Wort stammt oder was es bedeutet. Es ist anscheinend das einzige Wort, das er kennt. Sein wahrer Name ist Walder. Er ist über 7 Fuß groß (2,10m) und muss sich bücken, um durch Türen zu passen. Er riecht nach Pferden, aber nicht unangenehm. Er ist sehr stark, seine Arme sind muskelbepackt und mit braunen Haaren bedeckt. Trotz seiner Größe ist er sehr sanft und vorsichtig mit seinen Händen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Osha meint, er stamme von Riesen ab, wobei es sich aber auch einfach um einen Witz handeln könnte . Er hat arglose, braune Augen und ist trotz seiner enormen Kraft sehr behände Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Er hasst kaltes Wasser und Seife und wehrt sich wie eine Wildkatze dagegen, dafür steigt er aber umso lieber in die heißen Quellen der drei Tümpel am Götterhain von Winterfell, wo er stundenlang badete und laut rülpst, wenn eine Blase von der Quelle hochsteigt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . Zunächst trägt er Bran nach seinem Umfall auf den Armen wie einen Säugling, später baut Luwin ihm einen Korb mit Löchern für die Beine, sodass Hodor Bran genauso tragen kann wie die Frauen Brennholz transportieren. Manchmal vergisst Hodor allerdings, dass er Bran auf dem Rücken hat, wenn er durch eine Tür geht . Einmal hatte er frisches Brot gerochen und war losgerannt, dabei hatte sich Bran so heftig den Kopf gestoßen, dass Luwin ihn nähen musste . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Hodor bringt Bran Stark in den Großen Saal, als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht. Nachdem Tyrion Luwin den Plan für einen speziellen Sattel für Bran übergeben hat, trägt Hodor Bran wieder in sein Zimmer. Später beruhigt er ihn, nachdem er einen bösen Traum hatte und trägt ihn wieder in den Großen Saal zum Abendessen mit Robb und den Männern der Nachtwache . Einige Zeit später übt Bran, auf Tyrions Sattel zu reiten. Hodor und Joseth führen Brans Stute am Anfang, dann trabt er alleine über den Innenhof Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard wegen Verrats gefangen genommen wurde, ruft Robb die Vasallen des Hauses Stark zu den Fahnen. Von der Burgmauer aus beobachten Luwin und Bran, der auf Hodors Rücken sitzt, wie die letzten Streitkräfte eintreffen. Danach trägt er Bran zum Götterhain, wo dieser ihn zum Baden in die heißen Tümpel schickt, und am Abend bringt er ihn in die Große Halle zum Abendessen . In der Nacht vor dem Tag, als die Nachricht von Lord Eddards Tod auf Winterfell eintrifft, träumt Bran von seinem Vater, der sich in der Gruft befindet. Am Morgen will Bran in der Gruft nachsehen, aber Hodor fürchtet sich zu sehr, dort hinabzusteigen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Er hilft Bran, sich für das Erntefest anzukleiden. Später machen sich der Große Walder und der Kleine Walder über ihn lustig, ohne das Hodor es merkt. Bran legt sich daher mit ihnen an Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Auf dem Erntefest nimmt er auch an dem Festmahl teil, und gemäß der Tradition schickt Bran als Gastgeber in einer Geste der Freundschaft besonders leckere Köstlichkeit an seine Ehrengäste weiter: Hodor und die Alte Nan erhalten Zuckerwerk, weil Bran sie einfach gern hat, obwohl sie weder Gast noch adelig sind. Später tanzt er mit sich selbst auf dem Tanzboden unter den anderen, bis Bran ihn ruft, damit er ihn in sein Schlafgemach trägt. Auf dem Weg dorthin überraschen sie Joseth, der mit einer Frau beschäftigt ist, was Hodor anscheinend besonders interessant findet, da er sie anstarrt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III . Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hodor Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Gemeines Volk